


Watching With Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry could never tire of watching her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Watching With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony and Co 9/29 #LyricLlama: “Touch your lips just so I know, In your eyes, love, it glows so, I'm bare-boned and crazy for you” Crash into Me by the Dave Matthews Band
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any mistakes. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Harry would never tire of watching Hermione. She always moved with grace, even as she bustled around their small kitchen, making breakfast for them both. Her hips swayed as she moved along to some song that she was singing in her head. Her curls were wild, bouncing about with each step.

So caught up in his staring, he didn’t realise that she had stopped in front of him. “Harry?” she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. “You look lost in thought… I hope it’s something good on your mind,” she teased.

Harry grinned. “Sorry, love,” he answered, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. 

Hermione sighed happily, hugging him back tightly. She peered up at him, smiling. “I love that look in your eyes right now.”

“What look?” Harry asked.

“Love,” she said, “You’ve got this glowing look of love in your eyes.” She kissed him briefly. “Makes you look sexy,” she teased.

Harry laughed. “I’m crazy for you, Hermione.” He kissed her lightly.

Hermione quickly deepened the kiss, putting all of her love into it. After a few minutes of bliss, they eventually broke apart. “I’m crazy about you too, Harry.” 

The scent of burning pancakes filled the air. 

“Oh, shite!” Hermione cried, rushing over to the stove. “Stop distracting me with sexy looks, Harry,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry laughed. “Can’t help it, but I’ll promise I’ll behave.” He sat down at the kitchen counter, more than happy to resume watching her with love in his eyes, knowing that he was the luckiest wizard in the world.


End file.
